Chosen for Love
by CupcakeNinjaPanda
Summary: Harry saved Severus from death during the final battle and the proclaimed there love for each other, now as newly weds they face being married while Harry finishes his last year at Hogwarts as a student and Severus being a teacher. Rated M for male/male and mpreg (Revised)
1. Chapter 1

(So basically this is gonna be written as id it is a Journal entry written by Harry as he goes through his life with Severus. However I will also write other story line also.)

How it will work:

None journal entry

_'Journal entry'_

**_Journal entry dates/time/place_**

**_August 31_**

_'I never imagined that I would be in this situation, laying in the arms of my husband. We have been married three months now. School is about to start again and I am going to be entering my last year at Hogwarts. I guess I should start from the beginning, this all started at the final battle when my husband was confronted by Voldemort and was attacked by Nagini. Severus lay there dying and I could do nothing until Voldemort left. However once I was sure he was gone I ran to the man whom I had been in love with._

_"Severus it's Harry, I am here." I spoke to him as tears rolled down my eyes, his opened and he handed me to vials. I looked them over noticing one was a anti-venom potion and quickly worked to get it into his body. "Professor, we have to get you to the hospital wing immediately." I quickly helped him to his feet and supported most of his weight as I got him back to the school, and safely into Poppy's care. Once I knew he was safe I left quickly and ran into battle to defeat the dark lord once and for all._

_Several hours after the battle I trudged back to the great hall only to find the twins, Ron and Hermione standing around two cots where Ginny sat along with her boyfriend Dean continuing to look around he finds Arthur holding Molly as she cried tears of joy that everyone of her kids were fine. Soon my eyes landed on Remus and Sirius who where sitting on a cot with Tonks and Teddy. Finally I saw Neville and Luna in a caring embrace under her father's watchful eye. Once I was sure my friends were fine I made my way to Severus' cot. As I neared the cart I saw the rise and fall of my professors chest. Smiling I walked closer and sat on the bed reaching up and smoothly rubbing the man's pale face. Just then a pale hand took mine, and Severus' eyes opened slowly. As our eyes met Severus chuckled and spoke, "This time it seems that you saved me...Thank you Harry." I smiled and leaned in slightly speaking softly, "Your welcome professor. I have to tell you something though." Severus sat up slowly ignoring the pain from the bruising, "I have something to say first...Now that you are of age and have grown up enough to understand, and given the fact I could have died with out you ever knowing that I love you Harry Potter would have haunted me in the after life...but enough with the sappy stuff what were you going to say?" I smiled over joyed to hear the words 'I love you Harry Potter' come from this mans mouth. I blushed lightly and giggled, " I was going to say that I love you professor, and that had you died today I would have lost the one man I truly want to spend my life with." Severus then pulled me close and kissed me passionately. The kiss was warm it was nothing like the kiss I shared with Cho, that kiss was wet and had no feeling. Once the need for air arose we pulled away staring into each other's eyes we both smiled. Severus spoke softly, "From now on you are mine and I don't share."_

_It wasn't long after the rebuild that Severus proposed, and within the year we were married after the wedding Severus took me on a lavish honeymoon to the Bermuda triangle. The honey moon phase lasted until August but soon we both received a letter from Hogwarts asking Severus to come back to teach newt level DADA and beginner level potions, and for me to come back to school to finish my last year. Severus looked at me with a smile as he pulled me closer kissing my head and spoke into my hair, " McGonagall said she had my chambers converted for us. She also said we are the first married teacher and student couple, so some rules where changed for us."_

_With that we are back to the present; I wonder what life is gonna throw my way next.'_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Journal entry time/place**_

_Journal entry  
_

None journal entry

* * *

_**September 2 Lunch time**_

'_The week before returning to the school I went to see a Healer due to consistent dizziness, and nausea. Did I expect to get this letter? No, not even a little. What did the letter say? Well it said Sev and I were going to be parents. I knew wizards could have babies naturally but we had been careful I thought, the only time we hadn't used a contraceptive charm was on our wedding night when we were completely intoxicated, which would make me two months along. How is Sev going to react to this when I tell him? We had planned to start our family after I graduated from Hogwarts, I was going to work under Sev as an assistant or apprentice of sorts. Now I have gone and ruined it, I'm pregnant and still in school.' _

_**Potions class**_

'_Now that I know I am pregnant I am worried about the potions we are doing in class, the fumes could be harmful to my baby. I just still don't know how to tell Sev and if I just say "Professor I can no longer do the practical part of potions!" Sev is going to want to know why right then and there. I don't want to tell everyone in our class I am pregnant, but I don't think it's safe…' _

I stood and shakily walked to my husband's desk "Um excuse me Professor Snape may I speak with you privately?" Sev looked at me skeptically but nodded. Softly I spoke to him "Sev I don't think it's a good idea for me to continue the practical side of potions any longer…"

Sev looked at me with pure confusion now. "Why mister Potter-Snape would that be?" His lips slightly chapped from the potion brewing.

"Well um you see it has come to my attention that brewing certain potions required to pass my year could be harmful in my condition." I stuttered out looking my husband in the eye.

Once again Sev spoke his voice full of confusion "And what condition would that be? Last I checked you were in good health."

Shaking I handed him the slip of paper that I written the news own. "This condition professor."  
I watch carefully as Sev read over the piece of paper several time as if somehow the word on the paper would change. Shock present on his face for a moment before it went back to his cold mask

"Very well Mister Potter-Snape I shall excuse you from the practical portion, however I expect you to inform your other teachers other forms of magic can also cause issues for your condition. Please stay after class so that we may further discuss what work you shall do instead.

Sev gave me an emotionless blank stare. It was like he had no feeling toward the news at all. "O-of course professor." My heart felt like it shattered a little. I didn't know whether that meant he wanted the baby or what.

_**Potions part II**_

'_Class is almost over and I can't tell if Sev is happy or angry about the baby. From his reaction I don't think he is all too ecstatic about it, I mean our plans are definitely changed now. I really wish I knew what Sev was thinking. I wonder if he even remembers the night we made this baby. I wasn't as drunk as Sev because I don't really enjoy the taste of wine or any other alcoholic beverage….'  
_

Ending my thought just as Severus dismissed the class I closed my journal and disillusioned it. In that moment I was kind of wishing I didn't have a free period after potions now. Sighing I made my way into our private quarters to make us a pot of tea while we discussed the situation. Severus walked in just as the kettle began to whistle, I poured our glasses and sat down at the table motioning for him to join.

Severus sat looking at me with soft loving eyes that were less harsh then earlier. "Harry you know I could never be mad about us having a child. Do I wish it were later? Well yeah, but a child born to two wizards is a gift from Merlin and Morgana. When did you find out?"

I bit my lip nodding, but eventually it formed into a giant smile. "I only found out today at lunch! I knew I had to tell you and I was worried potions would hurt our little baby." I held my stomach lovingly aside from Sev this baby is going to my only living relative that I will be able to count.

Sev smiled at me leaning over the table and capturing my lips. I still couldn't get over how his kisses made me feel, warm and tingly. That is how I felt with Sev all the time though. "Harry you have to tell Minerva, male pregnancies are extremely difficult, and it will drain your core if you don't spend at least four hour a day in contact with me. That shouldn't be an issue since we sleep together, but most of your classes are dangerous in your condition. You can only use your magic once in a while when around me so the baby can feed off my core instead of yours. As for the prenatal potions I can brew them and I will try to make them as pleasant as possible no promises."

I smiled at my husband. "Sev you're the best you know that right." Sev rolled his eyes and kissed me again.

"Harry Potter-Snape I am only the best because you make me the best. Since I am done with classes today and I know for a fact you are as well why don't we go have a private lesson in our living quarters."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Journal entry time/place**_

_Journal entry  
_

None journal entry

* * *

Before Severus led me to our room he sent an owl to McGonagall telling her the situation and which classes I can and can no longer take. Once the owl was gone Severus led me to our bedroom every few minutes he would push me against a wall and ravish me until I no longer could breathe. Slowly he managed to get me out of those awful school robe and into only the lavish silk boxers I had begun to wear since our wedding. His fingers caressed my skin, my body began to melt into his touch. Soon enough we were in our bedroom and I began to remove his clothing kissing and licking down his body until I reached his trousers. I could see my husband's wanton erection, I loved seeing him this hard only I could do this to him. I was the only man to see Sev like this and it turned me on even more. I lean forward and unbutton his pants, leaning further I grasped the zipper with my teeth pulling it down while looking up into my husband's black orbs. I pull away just enough to get him out of those pesky pants and boxers. I slowly began to kiss and lick his shaft top to bottom then back up. I giggled a little at his moaning. Only I could make him moan like that and it was heavenly to hear. Being the submissive partner is great and I love it but sometimes I enjoy taking control like right now. In this moment Sev is letting me do as I please in order to please him, and in return I shall do the same later. I licked the tip as I slowly take my husband's cock deep into my throat. Sev lets out a heavy groan as his breath hitched in his throat. I inwardly smirked at my husband's reaction to me giving him head, it was so sexy hearing the need in his groaning. I soon began to bob my head, taking him deeper into my throat. It didn't take long for Sev to cum, and I drank every last drop. Looking him in the eye with a light blush and a smile.

Severus smiled back at me before picking me up off the ground and laying me on to our bed. Pulling the blanket over our bodies "Mmh~ Harry you are in for it now."

Just as Sev was about to remove my boxers Draco barged in screaming at us for the letter he found in the living room. "YOU'RE PREGNANT?!"

_**Dinner time **_

'_I am very thankful to have the husband I do not only does he care about me more than anything else in the world, he already cares deeply for the child we created. I could not ask for a better man the Sev. I only wish the friends I had before the war would understand that I am happy with my life as Severus's husband. They are still letting old prejudices get in the way of our friendship. I saw Ron on the way to the great hall he glared at me as if we were never once friends. He threw stinging hex my way but I was lucky that Draco saw it and moved in the way. You see as Draco's godfather's husband he and I have grown to enjoy each other's company, and you could even say we are friends I guess. Yes, Draco knows about the baby I should have hid the letter, but thinking about it now that stinging hex could have hurt my baby. I wonder if it's going to be a girl or a boy, or if they will look like me or Sev. I hope they get his hair, it's so soft when he takes the potion protectant out….'_

Looking p from my journal I saw my husband enter with Draco who had went to inform my husband I had been attacked though I am fine. Sev walked hastily to the Gryffindor table and picked Ron up by the shirt, "DON'T YOU EVER ATTACK HARRY AGAIN EVER." Anyone could tell Sev was beyond mad but I am glad he was so protective. Minerva was out raged to hear Ron had attacked me.

Minerva walked to the Gryffindor and looked Ronald straight in the eye, "You have lost your position as prefect as well as your spot on the quiditch team. FROM NOW ON ANYONE WHO TRIES TO HARM HARRY POTTER-SNAPE WILL ANSWER TO HIS HUSBAND AND ME. IF YOU SHOULD SUCEED IN HARMING HIM YOU WILL BE SENT TO ASKABAN BY MINISTRY LAW NUMBER 766." With that everyone gasped. The law she was speaking of is about male pregnancies and how you cannot harm a pregnant wizard, because should the child die due to outside magical causes and not naturally due to miscarriage or other unforeseen problems the person or persons responsible will be executed. A life for a life in other words.


End file.
